


Loss of Control

by rainbowgoddess



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-09
Updated: 2011-07-09
Packaged: 2017-10-21 04:40:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/221008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowgoddess/pseuds/rainbowgoddess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harvey finally loses his self-control around Mike.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loss of Control

**Author's Note:**

> From the Suits prompt post on LiveJournal: "Despite the mutual attraction, there are some lines that Harvey is not prepared to cross. Sleeping with his protegé is one of those lines. He keeps his self-control in check for a while, until one evening, when they're the only two people left in the office, Harvey's self-control just snaps."

There were certain rules that Harvey followed. There were lines he would not cross. One of those rules was that he would not sleep with anyone who was working under him. It was, in his mind, tantamount to sexual harassment. Fortunately, this had never come up. He'd always figured that if it did happen that he ever had an associate he wanted to sleep with, he'd just make sure that person got transferred to another partner. No biggie. But it had never happened.

Until now. Now he had Mike. And he wasn't about to give him up. He wouldn't share him. He wouldn't send Mike to work for someone else. He intended to keep Mike right here.

So now what?

Well, he'd just have to keep his hands off the kid. That shouldn't be too hard to do. Not like he didn't have plenty of alternatives — right?

It was difficult, though. It was damn difficult. He couldn't stop himself from checking out Mike's ass every time the younger man walked out of his office.

It also didn't help that Mike was just so damn nice. Nice, earnest, sincere, caring — pretty much everything Harvey wasn't. People tended to like him. Harvey liked him. In fact, though he'd deny it under oath, Harvey actually found himself caring about Mike. This made things even harder. Harvey had always been able to separate sex from caring — until he met Mike.

As much as he liked having his new associate around, Harvey started trying to find jobs for Mike to do that took him out of the office and out of Harvey's sight for a few hours. He'd send him to the courthouse to file claims. He'd send him to the library to do research. He'd send him to serve papers. He'd even send him to pick up lunch — across town. He even considered giving Mike a paid vacation for a couple of weeks, but decided against it as he just didn't think he could stand to be without him for that long — not to mention the resentment it was likely to cause among his fellow associates. While Harvey didn't care what the other associates felt, Mike still had to work with them.

Mike was knocking himself out trying to impress him. Harvey knew that. It made him feel bad for not spending more time with the kid. It was a tricky balancing act. He couldn't keep Mike out of the office entirely. They still had to work together, and Harvey was beginning to suspect that Mike knew that something was up. He had started asking questions about why Harvey kept sending him away. In fact, Mike seemed just a little hurt. Mike was the one person Harvey did not want to hurt. He'd hate himself if he did.

He had it bad.

Then one night Harvey and Mike found themselves working late. This was unusual, as Mike was the one who usually stayed late or pulled the all-nighters. As a junior associate, he was expected to do so. But this case was big. Huge. A merger between two large, very wealthy companies, and Harvey was the closer. Unfortunately, he'd fallen behind while trying to avoid spending too much time with Mike, and the work had to be done and delivered to the clients first thing in the morning. He needed Mike's attention to detail to ensure that all the i's were dotted and all the t's were crossed.

It was the wee hours of the morning before they were done. Mike handed over the last copies of the contracts. "Done. Everything's in order. Congratulations, Harvey."

Harvey raised an eyebrow. "Congratulations?"

"I know this is going to bring in a lot of money for the firm, and it's going to be, as they say, a real feather in your cap."

Harvey pulled a bottle out of his desk and poured a glass for each of them. "I couldn't have done it without you, Mike. I mean it." Somehow the words just started to rush out. "I know I don't normally say things like this, so listen up, because I'm probably not going to say this again. I appreciate everything you do for me. Your work is top-notch. You've surpassed all my expectations. If you want to sit at the grown-up table tomorrow morning, you've more than earned it. Or you can take a day off with pay to catch up on your sleep; you've earned that, too."

Mike swallowed hard and appeared to be close to tears. "Thanks, Harvey. That means a lot," he said.

Harvey sat himself on the couch next to his associate. "Everything okay, Mike?" he asked. His right arm seemed to slip around the younger man's shoulders of its own accord. Mike didn't seem to mind.

"Yeah, yeah, it's fine. I'm just not used to hearing you say those kind of things, I guess. It, uh, kind of got to me."

Almost against his own will, Harvey drew Mike closer to him. He felt as if he were no longer in control. "Tell me if you don't want this, Mike," he said as he kissed him.

Just a moment ago, Mike had seemed ready to fall asleep right there on Harvey's couch. Suddenly he was very awake and was responding hungrily to the kiss. "I have wanted this ever since I met you," he gasped.

That was all that Harvey needed. He started pulling Mike's clothes off. Mike responded by doing the same to him. They went at it right there on the couch, fast and furious, kissing, sucking, licking, touching each other everywhere.

Then Harvey went down on Mike. The younger man gasped with pleasure. Harvey used his tongue and teeth to bring Mike to the heights of ecstasy before his orgasm rocked him. Harvey almost came just watching him.

"Mike... Can I...?" Harvey asked.

"Do you have a condom?" Mike asked.

"Yes."

"Lube?"

"In my desk."

"Yes."

Harvey took the lube from where it was secreted in his desk. He didn't normally have sex in his office, but he believed in always being prepared. He let Mike roll the condom on to him, and then he prepared him with probing fingers. "Are you ready?"

"More than ready. Please, Harvey, fuck me."

Harvey believed this was the first time he'd actually heard Mike swear, and it turned him on even more. He wanted to fuck Mike, wanted to fuck the daylights out of him. But he went as slowly and carefully as he could, because the last thing he ever wanted to do was hurt Mike.

It turned out that no matter how slowly he went, Harvey didn't last long. Just being inside this man that he'd wanted for so long, finally giving up his self-denial, made him come almost as soon as he entered Mike. Before long he collapsed on top of him.

He came back to himself to find Mike stroking his hair. "How long have you wanted me?" Mike asked in amusement.

"Too long," was Harvey's answer. "But I had a rule. I don't sleep with my subordinates. It's a line I don't cross — or didn't, I guess, until tonight."

Mike laughed. "I guess I'll just have to find a loophole in your rule," he said. "We won't do any sleeping." He kissed Harvey long and hard.

Harvey had the feeling he wasn't going to get any sleep for the rest of the night.

END


End file.
